Never Again
by reincarnationz
Summary: [ONESHOT] Hinata needed to get her mind off things and decides to assist with the Christmas Eve Festival held in the heart of the village. However, assisting in the heart of the village takes another heart of much more value. [HinataxXxNaruto] [DARK fic.]


**Author's Note:** A Christmas-based theme of a story. I hope you enjoy it! Oh, the reason that this is updated and not my continuous stories is because this was submitted for a fan fiction contest, and I had a deadline and all, and thought I might as well upload it. Enjoy!

**WARNING:** Might be ANGST and DARK for a Christmas story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto and any mentioned brand names.

--

**Never Again**

'_One day if even the gods are upset, the most unusual places may start to snow.'_

--

Hinata awoke with a start. Her face and palms had a light shin as sweat continued to perspire from her face. She continued breathing heavily until she was able to calm herself down moments later. She closed her eyes trying to hide the images, though, that wasn't working as well as she had hoped. She sighed as she got out of bed. She sauntered towards the kitchen for a glass of cool water to drop down her rising temperature. It was late at night at the Hyuga household and no one but Hinata was awake. Even the whole village was sound asleep. Everyone wanted to wake up bright and early for the preparations of the Christmas Eve festival held in the heart of the village. However, for weeks Hinata had kept dreaming of this restless nightmare and wasn't looking forward to the festival, unlike everyone else.

She sighed again as she rinsed the clear cup she drank from, and headed back to bed. Maybe she was just thinking too much and created awful images that replayed in her nightmare. Hinata tucked herself into bed, as she slept as easily as she woke. 'Why Naruto? Why?'

--

The next day, the sun shone through the window and onto Hinata's pale skin. She stirred as she woke. This time, she had a dreamless sleep. She lied there as if she was immobile while she wanted to find the truth to her nightmare. 'Naruto… Wouldn't…' She shook her head from going any further into her thoughts as she got up and got ready for the day. Team 8 had a lot of preparations to do for the day. Hinata didn't eat breakfast because she didn't want to waste any more time and she went out on her own to the location she had to prepare for the festival. She continued walking in the busy streets admiring the lights and decoration. 'I forgot how beautiful a normal village may be.' Hinata let out a faint smile for herself.

"Hey Hinata!" Kiba hollered through the crowded streets. Hinata turned back to face her teammate. She just nodded in response due to her self-esteem situations and continued her way when Kiba had reached her. The two persisted with their walking until they had reached their destination. They were standing in front of an unset stand selling takoyaki. (All the teams had to set up stands selling items for it was a part of 'training'.) "Well let's get started and make the best stand!" Kiba declared as his little dog, Akamaru yipped. Hinata just nodded again as she started assisting Kiba planning and building the rest of the stand.

As the two teammates had finished building the stand with the wood they had, their third member, had just approached the stand. "Nice work." Shino compliment simply.

"Where the heck were you Shino?! We had to build this all by ourselves!" Kiba complained while Hinata cleaned up the remaining wood and tools. She didn't want to be dragged into their argument.

"Remember, I went to get supplies for our stand." Shino replied as he lifted his two arms revealing the grocery bags filled with Takoyaki supplies. Kiba ran towards the third member in joy as he grabbed the bags away from Shino and started taking everything out. He laid everything out on the table of the stand as he used his arm to wipe to sweat from his forehead.

"Whew! Now, this is a stand!" Kiba announced impressed with the stand team 8 had created. In truth, it was a decent stand. It had a giant yellow sign with "Takoyaki" written with perfection and the price scribbled on the side. The whole stand was covered with Christmas lights as ornaments were glued on specific pillars holding the stand up. The table had a nice shine to it since it was wrapped with silver glitter paper as all the takoyaki equipment were in safe and in an orderly manner for easy cooking. They had comfortable stools to finish off their stand.

--

It was dusk and Hinata had gone home to change into her kimono. Even though she was serving and cooking takoyaki tonight, no one could blame a girl for looking her best. However, in truth, Sakura had bumped into her earlier and forced her to wear a nice outfit tonight because 'the special somebody' might be heading to her stand. Whichever the reason, she had concluded to wear her white and purple kimono with her simple obi that was decorated with little blue suns. She also decided to bring a fan with her clan symbol imprinted on it.

She left her house once again as she walked to her Takoyaki booth. There, she spotted Kiba and Shino already serving takoyaki in their aprons. Hinata let out another small smile as she continued looking at their outfit. Kiba she can picture serving things with an apron, however, Shino wearing an apron was quite a sight to remember! As she got closer, she realized that Kiba was serving takoyaki to Naruto and the rest of his team. 'Oh no!' Hinata was frantically trying to find somewhere to hide, but at that moment, Sakura had spotted her.

"Hey Hinata! Over here!" Sakura waved her arms trying to get Hinata's attention. Hinata sighed in defeat and decided just to approach Naruto and team 7. Sakura smiled widely as she examined Hinata's outfit. "You look so adorable!" Sakura declared as she hugged the shy girl. Hinata obviously blushed from the attention and thought that the ground was an interesting specimen to continue looking at. "Naruto! Don't you think Hinata looks pretty?" Sakura asked boldly. She let Hinata go and turned her around so that Naruto may see her clearly.

Naruto spun around from his stool and gawked. He popped the remaining takoyaki ball into his mouth and chewed quickly. "Wow Hinata! I didn't know you can look so pretty!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata continued to blush, as her face started tinting even more red. However, the last comment Naruto made earned a hit on the head from Sakura.

"She is ALWAYS this pretty! Did you JUST notice!?" Sakura yelled obviously not appreciating his response. Sakura apologized to Hinata, though Naruto and the rest of the boys were oblivious why. Sakura huffed. "Naruto! Go take a walk with Hinata!" Hinata made a noise of shock as Sakura pushed her closer towards Naruto. "Go, go, go, go, go!" Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him as well away from the stand and into the crowd. "Have a good time!" Sakura waved the two off. Even though this seemed like a kind-hearted thing to do from Sakura, she had plans with Sasuke. 'CHA! Now some alone time with my Sasuke-kun!' Inner Sakura cheered.

Hinata stumbled on her last step from the push. Though, she soon regained her composure the best to her abilities as she faced Naruto. "Um.. S-sorry Naruto-kun.. I-I didn't know Sakura would drag y-you along with me.." Hinata struggled with her speech. She was always shy around Naruto. She had liked him for some time now.

Naruto grinned his Uzumaki grin. "Naw! It's fine! I never get to be around you anyway!" Naruto explained which caused Hinata to feel more introverted. Hinata and Naruto walked without speaking another world while the crowd around them was loud enough to cover up the uncomfortable silence. Somehow, the two seemed to have reached a pond of some sort. Naruto ran a little ahead, excited from this new scenery. "Wow! Did you know that there was a pond here?" Naruto pointed towards the pond, being as childish as he always was.

Hinata's simple response was a nod, as she stepped through the bushes to stand with Naruto by the pond. Both were entranced from the view. The pond was quite big, but wasn't big enough for it to be announced a lake. It held the moons reflection as fireflies danced above the water surface. A dock was visible to the left.

Maybe this was the perfect chance to tell Naruto how she felt for over half her life. She had always admired Naruto's determination and willpower to never give up. She had learnt a meaning to live from Naruto from afar; as he continued his path no matter what hardships he had to conquer. Hinata was determined to announce her feelings for this golden-haired boy she had grown fond of as she approached Naruto.

"N-naruto.." Hinata started, trying to grab his attention. He turned around and faced Hinata waiting for her to continue. "I-I have something.. I-important I want to t-tell you.." She fidgeted with her fingers as she was trying to find the appropriate words for the moment. "N-naruto.." She trailed off, regretted that she started. What if he shunned her? What if he had no feelings for her whatsoever? Maybe all the years of admiration would burn in flames once it is announced. Hinata squeezed her eyes shut since tears were starting to break as she clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white. "N-NARUTO! I-I LOVE YOU!" She yelled to the open.

A gust of wind blew by, as silence enveloped the moment. Naruto just stayed still, trying to process what had just happened. His eyes grew wide when she had announced this, but his pupils slowly dilated back to its original size. Naruto didn't know how to reply his feelings towards this beautiful maiden standing before him. Hinata was trembling from nervousness, or was it fear?

"Hi-Hinata.." Naruto tried, trying to grab her attention now. Hinata, knowing she was going to regret this, raised her head as her eyes immediately made a connection with Naruto's startling blue eyes. Naruto shifted his gaze away, feeling quite conscientious. "I-I.." Naruto stalled, as Hinata grew more and more eager for his response. "I.. I can't return your feelings.." Naruto said as he turned around. "I thought we can be just friends. Sakura is the one I like, you know..?" Naruto tried to ease her pain. "Though, you are really pretty tonight, maybe you can find someone.. Better..?" He walked away not able to bare this feelings any longer. "Sorry Hinata. I'm sorry." He left with just that.

Hinata let her tears flow freely from her light lavender eyes. She stood there, alone and in the cold, trembling from Naruto's response. She wasn't wanted from him. If he didn't accept her, no one else would. 'Why.. Naruto..' "WHY!" She screamed into the still night air as she collapsed to the ground. She laid like that, not caring whoever passed by if they witnessed this shameful site. She didn't care anymore. She didn't. Her one admiration had just dumped her like that. In a snap and he was no longer there. 'How could he be so cruel?!'

12:00 am. Christmas day had just arrived as the fireworks were set off around the festival. Everyone was in Christmas cheer as they exchanged their thoughtful gifts and heart filled hugs. All smiles were bestowed around the village and even Sasuke had some spirit. Though, Hinata was still numb as her lavender eyes shrank from shock. She sauntered towards the dock. She was in denial. Hinata let out a faint disbelieving laugh. "he..he..he.. Naruto.. Doesn't.. Like.. Me.." She continued her faithless laugh as she dipped her feet into the pond. "Told you Hinata.. No one cares about you.. It's just like your nightmare.." Hinata told herself as she continued her path into the pond.

At the deepest, the pond only went to her waist. She went into her kunai pouch located at her thigh, as she took out a single black kunai. She pointed the blade towards herself; her heart. "It's already scarred.. Maybe.. I can scar it more.. So then.. I can no longer feel anymore.." She used her empty hand and placed her hand over her pounding heart. "Naruto.. I love you.." As one final tear slide down Hinata's delicate face, a swift movement towards her chest was the mark of her 'scar' and her path to forever detachment of the human world.

--

"Hinata! Hinata! Where are you Hinata!" Naruto called towards the area he had abandoned her. "Hinata! Hi-" Naruto stopped his shouts. He had just found Hinata. There she floated, right above the water's surface, as the pond was drenched in a dark liquid. "Hi..na..ta.." Naruto called, in disbelief with what he was witnessing. Naruto walked cautiously towards the pond as he dipped himself in the dark water. He had reached Hinata as he examined her body. A single black kunai stuck out from her heart. Naruto let his tears roll freely off his cheek. He lifted the maiden up and onto the dock where her body stayed still and as pale as ever.

"Why didn't I tell you the truth..? I am so sorry Hinata. I truly am. Why didn't I just say I love you!?" Naruto sniffled as he hugged the cold body against his chest. As he slowly lowered her body so he may examine the kunai he grew even more depressed. On the handle of the black kunai, faint golden font was presentable. 'To: Naruto.' Naruto stayed by Hinata's side until dawn broke out. He glared at the sun. It reminded him of Hinata even more. "Hinata means.. 'a sunny place'.." He reminded himself.

He stopped his tears as he saw a white speck fall from the sky. He squinted to examine the speck better as he became faint once he concluded what it was. A single white snowflake had fallen from the heavens and continued as it landed perfectly right below Hinata's closed eyelids as it melted and slide down like a tear. Naruto couldn't take it anymore as he bawled out into the open above his lover's body.

- _'One day if even the gods are upset, the most unusual places may start to snow."_

The End

**Authors Note: **I hope you enjoyed! Review


End file.
